El complejo de la Familia Malfoy
by Martuu
Summary: Harry e hijo están invitados al cumpleaños 30 de Draco, y el niño-que-vivió irá para felicitarlo de una manera ciertamente placentera. Pero no sabe que el rubio tiene un hijo parlante que lo admira demasiado y sabe sus más oscuros secretos... SLASH Drarry


Mi segunda y más larga contribución al Dracothon organizado en LJ por el cumpleaños de Draco. Y de hecho, es el único de todos los que escribí que relata concretamente el cumpleaños del rubio :D

Contiene **SLASH** (hombre/hombre) y **lemmon** (sexo explícito). **Drarry**. Con mucha participación del pequeño Scorpius y un poco de Albus Severus :)

**DISCLAIMER: **los personajes, lugares, nada del mundo potterístico me pertenece a mí, y no intento lucrar con ello. Salvo que el lucrar se defina como _"entretener a quien lo lea, y esperar que luego te alegre el día con un comentario"_. xD

* * *

Harry no tenía la menor idea de por qué había ido a parar allí. Es decir, que Malfoy cumpliera treinta años no era asunto suyo. Tampoco que le mandara una carta la noche anterior invitándolo al evento.

Avanzó tímidamente por los hermosos jardines de la Mansión Malfoy, llevando a Albus de la mano. Malfoy había agregado en su carta que podría ser una buena idea que él y su hijo Scorpius socializaran, dado que luego irían al mismo curso en Hogwarts. Con suerte a la misma Casa, en palabras del propio rubio. Harry recorrió con la mirada a toda la multitud allí presente, dispersa en distintos sitios de la gran extensión verde con mesas de comida por aquí y por allá, buscando al cumpleañero. A fin de cuentas, no tenía nada que hablar con toda esa gente, la mayoría desconocidos, y unos pocos, conocidos que era mejor perderlos que encontrarlos. Vio a la distancia cómo Parkinson, Nott y Zabini le echaban una mirada negra teñida de desconcierto. Claro, todos se preguntarían qué hacía Harry Potter allí. Pues bien, no era una pregunta que él fuera a responder.

—Papi, ¿por qué mejor no volvemos a casa? Me parece que al cumpleañero se le olvidó venir —sugirió Albus ingenuamente luego de unos quince minutos, buscando ávidamente al hombre rubio y fracasando en el intento.

—Oh, no, estoy seguro que Malfoy recordaría asistir a su propio cumpleaños, Al —dijo Harry con poca confianza— Quizás está hablando con alguien.

—Pero ya me estoy aburriendo —se quejó el pequeño algo enfurruñado— Además, ¿por qué nadie viene a hablar con nosotros?

Harry obvió decirle a Albus que nadie allí deseaba su presencia, más que el propio cumpleañero, y suspiró ceñudo.

—Malfoy ya va a aparecer. Ven, vayamos a comer algo de torta mientras lo esperamos.

Para suerte suya, Albus olvidó momentáneamente su molestia mientras engullía un pastel con mucha crema y chocolate. Harry apretó los labios comenzando a molestarse. _Estúpido Malfoy_. No sólo tenían que soportar a toda esa gente observándolos con desprecio, sino que el interesado en que estuvieran ese día allí no se dignaba a aparecer. Perfecto.

—Hola, ¿tú eres el salvador del mundo mágico?

Harry abandonó bruscamente sus reflexiones mientras buscaba al dueño de la aguda voz. Un niño pequeño, rubio, con una gracia casi elegante, lo observaba insistentemente desde su corta estatura.

—Oh, yo… bueno, podría decirse que sí. ¿Tú eres Scorpius, verdad? ¿Hijo de Draco?

—Mi padre me ha hablado _mucho_ sobre ti —dijo el niño con educación, sin embargo, Harry notaba claramente la forma en que los dulces ojos grises brillaban de emoción contenida. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que los niños lo observaran como si fuera poco menos que un Dios, y aún ahora aquello seguía enterneciéndole. Es decir, sólo eran niños. La prensa mágica no contaba con la misma suerte cuando tenía actitudes similares.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y qué te ha dicho él de mí, eh? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Eso es un secreto. Entre papá y yo.

—¿De veras? —Harry sonrió sintiendo simpatía por el pequeño. No le molestaría en absoluto que su Albus se juntara con él en Hogwarts, sinceramente.

—Sí… Papá no quiere que sepas lo mucho que te admira, o que ha comprado unos libros sobre ti y los ha escondido de la vista de mamá. Tampoco de las fotografías tuyas que guarda en su cofre mágico.

—Yo también admiro a mi papá —intervino Albus dejando a un lado su plato vacío, sin molestarse en limpiar el chocolate en la comisura de su boca.

Harry se quedó sin habla momentáneamente. ¿Draco recolectaba a escondidas libros y fotografías de él? ¿Lo _admiraba_? Un fuerte rubor se extendió por sus mejillas. Eso era más de lo que podía aceptar, más de lo que Draco le había dicho en palabras _nunca_.

—Bueno, pero será mejor que siga siendo un secreto, ¿verdad? —sugirió Harry temeroso de que alguien pudiera escuchar, atar cabos y sospechar que algo existía entre Malfoy y él.

—Claro, eso es lo que mi padre me ha dicho —contestó el pequeño rubio con inocencia— Él es muy inteligente, ¿saben? Hay un montón de cosas que él hace y mamá ni se entera.

—¿Y cómo es que tú si te enteras? —cuestionó Albus con cara de comprender poco.

—Porque yo heredé su ingenio —respondió Scorpius con una sonrisa encantadora— Eso es lo que papá dice.

Harry sonrió condescendientemente. Era evidente que Draco había educado muy bien a su hijo… muy bien conforme a sus intereses, claro. No quería imaginarse qué otra clase de cosas secretas podía saber el niño acerca de su padre. Esperaba que su relación con Draco no estuviera entre ellas.

—De acuerdo —sentenció para intentar cerrar el tema lo más rápido posible— Scorpius, ¿no sabes donde se encuentra tu papá?

—Oh, claro. Está oculto en la Mansión esperando a que lo vayas a ver a escondidas.

—¿¡Qué! —la mandíbula inferior de Harry podría haber llegado al suelo, pasmado como estaba e incapaz de decir algo coherente.

—¿Por qué mi papá debería ver al tuyo en secreto? —preguntó Albus con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque mi padre lo dice, simplemente por eso —respondió el rubio con poca humildad.

—Scorpius, ¿estás hablando en serio? ¿A eso te mandó Dra…, tu padre?

—Claro. Sólo que comenzamos a hablar de ti y lo olvidé —dijo recuperando su expresión encantadora.

—¿Dónde se encuentra él _exactamente_?

—En el vestíbulo. Pero está escondido. No saldrá de su escondite hasta que vea que eres tú.

—Tu padre es un poco raro, ¿no crees? —opinó Albus, como si creyera que a Malfoy le faltaba alguna que otra neurona.

—No es raro, es _práctico_.

—¿Práctico?

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry comenzando a sudar. Miró a los alrededores, aterrado de que alguien pudiera haber escuchado. Francamente, ese niño rubio era mucho más que inteligente… era una bomba de tiempo. Una bomba que hablaba demasiado y sin reparar en nada de lo que decía— De acuerdo, voy a ir a saludar a tu papá por su cumpleaños, y ustedes…

—Nosotros nos quedamos aquí a jugar —terminó Scorpius por él.

Harry observó casi con miedo aquella sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, que a estas alturas ya se le antojaba demoníaca, y se dirigió a su propio hijo.

—Al, cariño… quédate con Scorpius, ¿está bien? Te divertirás con él.

—Claro que se divertirá —intervino el rubio poniendo una mano en el hombro de Albus— Además, papá me dijo que necesitaba mantenerlo entretenido para que tú no te preocuparas de nada más que de él.

Harry cerró los ojos con desesperación, y huyó antes de que Scorpius siguiera abriendo su enorme llena-de-secretos boca. Hizo una gran vuelta para llegar a la entrada de la Mansión sin ser descubierto por ninguna de esas despreciables serpientes, y entró rápidamente. Al instante, notó la mirada de todos los retratos fija en él.

—Hum, buenos días —dijo Harry tímidamente y algo avergonzado de ser el centro de atención.

—¡Potter al fin, desgraciado!

Harry giró la cabeza para ver salir a Malfoy de atrás de una columna luego de proferir su bramido.

—¡Al fin digo yo! —exclamó enfadado— Estuve esperando ahí afuera durante siglos antes de que tu hijo viniera con el recado.

—Oh, bueno, probablemente se distrajo, es sólo un niñito.

—Por supuesto, pero sabe más de ti que tu propia mujer —dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

—De acuerdo, este no es sitio para hablar, Potter —sentenció duramente, echando una mirada fugaz hacia los retratos— Ven, sígueme.

Harry fue tras los pasos airados del rubio y pasaron a un gran salón. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido allí hace trece años le revolvieron el estómago. La batalla, los muertos, el sótano, los presos… No comprendía cómo al menos Draco y Astoria no habían abandonado ese sitio al casarse y tener un hijo. El rubio se encaminó hacia la puerta que llevaba a un oscuro pasillo y Harry frenó en seco.

—_No_.

—¿Eh? —Draco giró sobre sí mismo para observarlo con confusión.

—No iré al sótano, si es ahí adonde pretendes llevarme.

—Oh, vamos, Harry, pasó hace tanto tiempo…

—He dicho que no.

Malfoy suspiró con resignación y lo precedió por una suntuosa escalera, hasta llegar a uno de los cuartos para invitados, que no por eso carecía de elegancia. Colocó un hechizo a la puerta cuando Harry ya hubo pasado al interior.

—Espero que esto sea suficiente para ti —suspiró cruzándose de brazos.

—Supongo que sí —Harry sonrió suavemente mientras se le acercaba— Hum… Feliz cumpleaños, idiota.

Draco sonrió con arrogancia al tiempo que pasaba los brazos por el cuello de Harry y lo acercaba aún más a su cuerpo.

—Hum… Gracias, imbécil. Me pregunto… ¿Habrás traído mi regalo?

Harry fingió sopesar la pregunta durante unos instantes.

—La verdad es que he traído _muchos_ regalos, Malfoy. No podrás quejarte.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y puedo saber quién te ha dado permiso para tocarme el trasero mientras hablas? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Bueno… ese era uno de los regalos.

—¿Qué? ¡Bromeas! _Este _es uno de los regalos —dijo Draco mientras escurría la mano por debajo de los pantalones de Harry y palpaba una de sus fuertes nalgas. El rubio rió burlón sin perder oportunidad de manosear de arriba a abajo la suave piel — ¡Y cada vez se ponen mejores!

Harry meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida.

—De acuerdo, pero te aseguro que tengo cosas mejores.

—¿Ah sí? Demuéstralo entonces, Potter —dijo observando su boca con deseo, apenas a unos centímetros de distancia.

Harry lo besó profundamente al tiempo que hundía los dedos en el pelo rubio con fiereza. Draco gimió, dejándose lamer y chupar, frotándose contra el apretado bulto en los pantalones de Harry casi sin pensarlo. Perdieron el equilibrio cerca de una cama y cayeron sin dejar de besarse frenéticamente. Draco se ocupó de desnudar completamente a Harry antes de quitarse la más pequeña de sus prendas.

—Te extrañé —jadeó mientras se hundía en su intimidad y comenzaba a chupar de arriba abajo, con prisa, con fuerza, con _gula_.

—¡Ahhh, Dr…Draco! —exclamó Harry en un gemido ahogado, removiéndose entre las sábanas como poseso, las piernas abiertas hasta lo imposible mientras empujaba la cabeza del rubio más hacia adentro— No se suponía… que fuera así. Debería ser… _Ohh!, _al revés. Es _tu _cumpleaños.

—No importa —negó Draco jadeando fuerte contra su polla, separándose apenas para articular— Eres tan delicioso… me contentaría sólo con lamerte por _horas_ —Harry saltó en su sitio cuando Draco volvió al ataque, chupando sus bolas con suavidad y deseo, haciéndolo temblar y decir mil incoherencias juntas— ¿Sabes? Eres el mejor regalo que he recibido hasta el momento.

—¿Oh sí? —preguntó el moreno respirando con dificultad.

—Sin lugar a dudas. Quiero decir, eres tan hermoso, _sexy_… Y estás desnudo y abierto sólo para mí. Esperando a que te folle, ¿cierto?

—Pues… tenía otros planes sexualmente hablando, pero… Como tú quieras.

—¿Qué clase de planes? —cuestionó Draco con curiosidad lamiendo la colorada punta casi con manía. Harry tragó duro, apenas apto para decir alguna palabra.

—Bueno, tú… ¡Ah, Merlín! —gimió arqueándose por completo— Draco, podrías dejarme hablar un momento, ¿sabes?

—¿Quién quiere oírte hablar? Yo sólo quiero escucharte gemir —Draco rió siguiendo con su labor de transformarlo en poco más que una masita de placer.

—Pervertido… —suspiró el moreno— Y _tramposo_. Ni siquiera te has sacado los zapatos, y me tienes a mí de esta forma…

—Es _mi_ cumpleaños, Potter. No se cumplen treinta todos los días, ¿verdad? Yo elijo _lo que se come_ —el rubio guiñó un ojo y sonrió antes de deslizar la lengua por los contornos de su entrada.

—Lo que tú digas… —jadeó Harry echando la cabeza hacia atrás— Pero a mí no me metes _nada de nada _antes de desnudarte del todo. ¿Crees que he venido aquí a saludarte, con lo raro que eso suena para cualquiera, soportando las miradas negras de tus amigos, y ni siquiera te dignas a darme el gusto de _verte_?

—Pensé que los Gryffindor hacían el bien sin pedir nada a cambio… es evidente que me equivoqué —Draco suspiró teatralmente mientras se apartaba para quitarse la costosa túnica y la camisa que traía debajo.

Harry jadeó de puras ganas mirando casi embelesado su bello torso. No sabía que demonios hacía Draco para tener semejante cuerpo cuando desempeñaba su trabajo en una oficina del Ministerio, pero en fin, no es como si le importara.

—Limpia tu baba, Potter —se burló el rubio excitándose con su adorable aspecto a _recién mamado_, acariciando juguetonamente su propio cinturón.

—Prefiero hacer algo mejor —sonrió Harry adelantándose a él y tumbándolo en la cama con un movimiento ágil. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y le quitó el cinturón antes de que Draco pudiera darse cuenta de algo. En pocos segundos, el pálido y por demás agradable cuerpo del rubio se presentaba desnudo y delicioso ante su vista, lo suficiente como para que su aún húmedo "compañero" se endureciera más, punzante y colosal ante los atentos ojos grises.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme, Potter? ¿Vas a follarme? —preguntó Draco con una sonrisa salvaje.

—Voy a hacerte todo lo que yo quiera, y me importa un demonio que sea tu cumpleaños, ¿oíste? —anunció el moreno con altivez.

—¿Vas a dominarme, Potter?

—Sí. Cierra la boca —se le echó encima para besarlo en la boca con furia y Draco gimió encantado, sintiendo las manos de Harry acariciando por todos lados.

Draco acostumbraba a ser más _medido_, a hacer las cosas con lentitud angustiosa, pero Harry no sabía controlarse cuando se excitaba. Era como un animal salvaje, actuando con rapidez y poco cuidado, pero aún así dándole los mejores polvos de su existencia. Y pensar que en sociedad solía ser tímido, el muy desgraciado. Todos deberían conocer al Harry Potter _de la cama_, al menos para dejar de creer que era un ángel caído del Cielo.

_Bueno, quizás sí fuera un ángel después de todo_, pensó mientras la lengua húmeda y los dientes se ponían de acuerdo para atender su pezón derecho hasta dejarlo rojo e hinchado y hacerle ver un trozo de paraíso. O de infierno, ya no lo tenía muy claro a esa altura. Draco sintió sus besos hasta el abdomen torneado, y continuó con su melodía de suspiros mientras le acariciaba el pelo con cariño. Merlín quisiera que pasara cada cumpleaños de su vida de _esa_ manera.

Perdido en su propio mundo, el rubio apenas se dio cuenta que Harry lo estaba dando vuelta, colocándolo de cara a las sábanas. Sonrió ansioso mirando de reojo al moreno.

—¿Ahora si vas a follarme, Potter? Has tardado _tanto_ que pensé que te correrías antes —se burló.

—Ja, ja, ja —dijo Harry irónicamente— Muy gracioso, Malfoy. Si aún _tú_ no te has corrido es porque no te he tocado allí abajo. Adrede, claro, sé que no aguantarías.

—¿Quieres probar? —lo desafió Draco, excitándose con oír su tono inusualmente arrogante.

—No, gracias, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer contigo ahora —Harry dejó caer parte de su peso sobre la espalda blanca y se acercó la boca a su oído con sensualidad— ¿Sabes? Tienes un niño muy inteligente…

—Por supuesto, ha salido al padre —sonrió— Pero hazme el favor de no mencionar a mi hijo mientras cargas tu polla en mi trasero, ¿si?

—…lo que no es sinónimo de que sea bueno guardando secretos. Digo, estoy seguro que no debería haberme contado que me admiras, o que guardas fotografías mías a escondidas de todos —soltó como si tal cosa, describiendo círculos imaginarios con el dedo en la suave piel de su espalda— Mucho menos de los libros…

—¿Qué? —la sonrisa de Draco decayó notablemente— Eso no es cierto. Es decir, yo no podría admirarte. No es como si fueras mejor que yo en _algo_ como para tenerte en un pedestal —expuso apresuradamente— Ni que fueras lo suficientemente atractivo como para tener una colección de fotografías tuyas, por Merlín. Y los libros, otra tontería más. No te creas que tu historia de vida es demasiado interesante como para que _yo_ me moleste en comprar las estúpidas biografías que un par de idiotas escriben sobre ti o algo similar.

—Los niños no mienten, Draco —sonrió Harry sintiendo a su ego planear por las nubes.

—Scorpius sí —contraatacó el rubio con molestia— Es muy travieso, no deberías creerle todo lo que dice.

—¿Por qué él me diría tantos halagos juntos si no los ha escuchado antes de su padre? Dudo que Astoria recuerde que existo.

—Mira, idiota —dijo Draco girándose airado para verlo a la cara— Yo no he dicho nada de eso sobre ti, ¿de acuerdo? Deja de ser tan presumido.

Harry no se amedrentó ante la dura expresión de su amante, sino que sonrió suavemente y le acarició la mejilla.

—Pues yo sí te admiro. _Mucho_ —confesó con una emoción extraña en los ojos— Y guardo fotos tuyas a escondidas de Ginny. La semana pasada saliste _tan_ guapo en una nota de "El Profeta"… Tuve ganas de venir aquí sólo para besarte. Si tan sólo no fuera tan complicado hacerlo… —Draco lo contempló sin saber muy bien qué decir, sus facciones se habían suavizado desde el instante en que Harry había comenzado a susurrar de esa forma _tan dulce_— Y bueno, hasta el momento no he sabido de algún libro sobre ti, pero espero que "El Quisquilloso, Edición Especial: Malfoy" cuente como algo. Las notas eran poco más que basura —admitió con una sonrisa— pero las fotografías eran sin duda… _interesantes_. Ya sabes, buenas tomas, pose sexy. En realidad, la forma en que sales siempre. El día que encuentre una foto donde Draco Malfoy haya salido poco favorecido, me haré monje.

El rubio no pudo evitar reír brevemente. Es que Harry podía ser _tan_ bueno diciendo cosas estúpidamente románticas… Ojalá él pudiera ser capaz de lo mismo y quitarse un gran peso de encima. De lo contrario, sólo le quedaría una opción: dejar caer sus sentimientos de forma "casual" cuando Scorpius estuviera cerca. Y luego asegurarse de que Harry se topara con el pequeño demonio. Sonaba como un buen plan, de hecho.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó el moreno mirando con curiosidad la repentina sonrisita de Draco.

—Estoy pensando… —vaciló— …en que tengo al amante más adorable del mundo entero. Ah, y que mi trasero necesita atención, _de veras_. Si es que aún tienes ganas de encargarte de eso, claro.

—Una cosa es tener un momento cursi el día que cumples treinta, y otra es olvidarse de la _acción_, Malfoy, me sorprende que no lo sepas —Harry se arrodilló en la cama y giró a Draco hasta tener aquel precioso culo a la vista. Su erección se estremeció de ansiedad mientras sus ojos verdes acechaban con lujuria la entrada, aquella que tenía pensado dejar _colorada_ luego de follarlo fuerte una y otra vez. Lo tomó de las caderas y se clavó en él de una sóla vez hasta el fondo.

—¡Oh, Potter hijo de puta! —gritó Draco increíblemente fuerte, estremeciéndose entero.

—¿Qué? ¿Dolió? —preguntó Harry entre jadeos.

—No… fue demasiado bueno —respondió el rubio débilmente— Continúa, _por las barbas de Merlín_.

—¡Mandón! —se quejó el otro, pero sin ningún ánimo de no hacerle caso.

Draco expuso más hacia afuera su trasero casi de forma inconsciente, impulsado por el placer cegador que le provocaban los golpes en la próstata y queriendo obtener mucho más de eso, _por Dios y Merlín._ Harry apoyó el rostro contra su espalda, jadeando duro, moviéndose rápido y sin pausa. Tenía la ligera impresión de que los dos se correrían más pronto de lo pensado, pero necesitaba consumar su deseo _ya_,o de lo contrario se moriría de algo.

Entre los ojos de ambos fuertemente cerrados y los gritos que ninguno se privaba de soltar, el sonido de un elfo apareciéndose a un lado de la cama fue simplemente insignificante, y sus movimientos acompasados continuaron con la misma energía. Harry se apretó más a Draco, si es que eso era posible, deslizando las manos por su pecho para afirmarse a él como una pegatina. Apoyó una de las mejillas contra la espalda y abrió apenas los ojos, sintiendo que su "cerebro de arriba" estaba perdido en medio de una placentera incoherencia general, y todo el mundo se limitaba a la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Le sorprendió que en tal estado de bruma mental pudiera captar una extraña sombra ahí en el suelo.

Le sorprendió también que se pareciera mucho a un elfo.

—¡OH POR DIOS! —exclamó echándose _tanto_ para atrás del susto, que terminó saliendo del cuerpo de Draco y cayéndose de la cama con torpeza.

—¿Qué demonios…? ¡ELFIE! —gritó el rubio por su parte, abandonando su posición de cuatro patas y tapando su intimidad con la almohada más cercana— ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí!

—Elfie lamenta haber interrumpido, Elfie tiene un mensaje —informó el elfo de manera algo monótona— Elfie tiene un mensaje del amo Scorpius.

Harry se sentó en la cama visiblemente incómodo, aún contemplando a la criatura con terror, y cubriéndose descuidadamente con sus propias manos. El elfo le tendió a Draco un trozo de pergamino, que pareció acentuar su temerosa expresión. Se lo pasó a Harry rápidamente. La letra infantil y desproporcionada fue lo primero que resaltó de la misiva.

"_Mami te está buscando__. Está enojada. Y entró recién a la Mansión."_

—¡Maldición! —susurró de mal humor, no tanto porque Astoria pudiera descubrirlo todo, sino porque _alguien_ estaba muy despierto e insatisfecho aún.

—¡De acuerdo, Elfie, escúchame bien! —exclamó Draco completamente histérico— No le dirás a nadie lo que has visto, ¿está claro? A _nadie. _Ni siquiera aunque se trate de cualquiera de los amos de la Mansión. De hecho… ¡No!, mejor olvida absolutamente todo lo que viste, ¿me has oído? ¡LO _OLVIDAS_!

El elfo pareció achicarse ante los gritos de su amo y prometió frenéticamente que aunque quisiera, no podría abrir la boca porque acababa de olvidarse todo de raíz a punta. Se desapareció en cuanto Draco le dio permiso, más aterrado que el propio Harry.

—¡Demonios! —dijo Draco molesto, estirándose para tomar su calzoncillo.

—¡No! Lo siento Draco, pero no me iré de aquí hasta que terminemos. Y tú tampoco —sentenció Harry tumbándose encima de él.

—¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! ¿Quieres que mi mujer…?

—No, pero no puedo irme sin acabar esto. No _quiero._ Vamos, será rápido —rogó Harry intentando colocarse a sus espaldas.

—Oh, demonios —suspiró el rubio con resignación y poniéndose en la posición adecuada.

Harry tardó menos de un segundo en hundirse duro y profundo dentro suyo, y continuó de la misma manera con salvaje rapidez, masturbando a Draco al ritmo de sus embestidas sin mucho cuidado. Ambos se vinieron enseguida con un grito estrangulado y cayeron uno sobre otro en la cama, cansados hasta para respirar. El moreno se apartó un poco para no aplastarlo con su peso, y lamió los restos de la descarga de Draco presentes en su mano derecha, que parecían incitarlo a que los pruebe. Saboreó distraídamente mientras miraba de reojo a su amante. Al instante fijó la vista en su trasero y en los delgados chorros de su propio semen que nacían en la encendida entrada, y caían con lentitud a lo largo de sus muslos.

—¡Dios, Draco! ¡Te follaría de nuevo!

—¿Qué? —preguntó el otro prácticamente sin aliento— ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Ya mismo te levantas y te vistes, Potter! —bramó sacando energía de algún lugar y comenzando a hacer lo propio. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a obedecerlo antes de escuchar más gritos.

Draco ordenó y limpió histéricamente la habitación lanzando hechizos por aquí y por allá, mientras Harry lo observaba demasiado adormilado como para hacer algo.

—Bien, llamaré a un elfo para que puedas aparecerte junto a él en alguna parte alejada de los terrenos y luego irte con tu hijo, ¿de acuerdo? La Mansión es muy grande y probablemente Astoria busque primero en cualquier sitio antes que en las habitaciones para invitados. Por eso hemos podido contar con tiempo extra, pero no retemos a la buena suerte, ¿quieres?

—Sí, como digas. Bueno… —comenzó Harry acercándose un poco— Espero que hayas tenido un _buen _cumpleaños —sonrió.

—El mejor, Potter, el mejor —Draco lo besó profunda pero brevemente— _Gracias_. Por todo.

—No hay de qué. Y por cierto, intenta no llenar la cabeza de Scorpius con tus secretos oscuros, ¿eh?

—No lo hago —admitió el rubio— Scorpius siempre anda rondando y me descubre cuando hago cosas indebidas. Yo sólo le pido que no se lo cuente a nadie, especialmente a su madre, y él así lo hace. ¿Sabes? Podría sobornarme, pedirme chocolates o lo que sea a cambio de guardar el secreto, pero no. Yo creo que es porque me admira —opinó con los ojos brillantes, auto-alimentando su propio orgullo— No lo puedo culpar, siempre admiré a mi padre sin motivo alguno y quise imitarlo en casi todo. De hecho, todavía sigo parafraseándolo en algunas cosas —dijo rascándose la cabeza— Es el complejo de la familia Malfoy.

—Pues espero que Scorpius no decida imitarte en todo lo que haces, Draco —dijo Harry con verdadera aprensión— _De veras_.

* * *

¿Será que me merezco un comentario? Ojalá que les haya gustado, gracias por leer :)


End file.
